Prism in the Rain
by crazytomboy1
Summary: Hey, if you're looking for Shina, she's not here now. It's Rei Yoroi, and I just want to tell you something about me. It's more silly than it looks. I've changed alot to fit the show stuff. Don't blame Shina, OK?


(Shina) Rei, I'm going out for a vacation from fic-writing for a bit.

(Rei) Be careful!  I'll make sure that nothing gets stolen, my promise.

(Shina) Ok, same to you in typing out e-mails or fics...

(Rei) I know that.  Have fun! *looks around* Now that she's gone, I can finally get my past out!  Confused?  Well, I'm typing out my dairy, and remembering my past as best as I can in detail!  Just don't flame Shina for it, because I'm using her pen name.  Don't think that I'm going to be able to do this without crying once or more though...

_______________________________________________________________________

DISCLAIMER: I don't like disclaiming my own dairy, but paws, hands, and what-have-you off! *sweat drop* Ask first if you want to copy it.  Oh, I don't own the Inuyasha series either.  Sen Taro-Taisensei, I'm doing this out of inspiration of 'Only When It Rains'.  It's just a spur-of-the-moment thing.  Enjoy!  I'm not trying to kill crazytomboy1's rep, so don't be mad at her!

PS: My POV all the way!

_______________________________________________________________________

**Prism in the Rain**

**One**

(_It's raining like any other day in Shigatsu, and my 16th birthday is coming up in Gogatsu.  It's just hard to believe that soon, it will be the eighth year that I've had to live with a curse from demon thought dead by family records and history books.  It still haunts my dreams to think that Naraku had the nerve to 'suspend' the curse to barely hold on to life until he could recover.  Listen up, because I think I'll feel safe telling you this.  It all began on my 6th birthday...)_

            "Tadaimasu!  Okaa-san, Otoo-san, where are you?  I'm scared...It's dark in here!"  _I didn't know then, but they were going to give me a big party and had sent me out shopping for groceries so that they could prepare.  I went to turn the lights on from the kitchen, and after I did so, I was shocked!_

            "Happy birthday, Rei Yoroi!"  _I didn't know why they shot so many streamers at once!  It was dizzying, yet a big surprise for me back then.  "Come on in here!"  __I couldn't help but smile while I was walking over there.  Okaa-san told me to take a seat, and Otoo-san brought in a cake._

            "I wish that my Onii-san will be happy, like me when he comes!"  _It was certainly a heartfelt wish from me, but I feel that my unborn Onii-san had something to do with all of my hardships right now.  But I just looked at Hojo-kun, and he smiled at me, which left me feeling like I was on cloud nine, as they say in English class.  I had a great birthday and wouldn't forget it soon, for other reasons than you'd think._

(_Only two weeks after my birthday, my parents took me to see a Sailor V movie.  It was fun to watch!  We were just coming out, and I hadn't spent all my birthday money yet.  It was dark as heck out there when the sun should be out, and the road was deserted, along with the parking lot.  That rarely happens during Gogatsu...I could see something bad was going to happen by the look on Otoo-san's face.)_

            "Otoo-san, what's going on?"  _I had no idea that what was going to happen that would haunt me in my dreams for years to come._

            "Oh, it's nothing, my sweet musume.  Get in the car and you'll be fine."  _Otoo-san tried to comfort me as always, but I didn't realize how important it would be._

            "Otoo-san, Okaa-san, who's that?  Is that person a friend of ours?"  _I couldn't have been more wrong about who it was!  I watched carefully as that shadow came closer to my parents, trying to figure out who or what it was, and I nearly fainted when I had a **very** bad feeling about it.  "Otoo-san!  Okaa-san!  Abundai!"  __But my shouts were in vain.  I screamed as my parents were attacked, after that; I cried and couldn't stop.  They were dying, I knew it in my heart...I couldn't do anything, but I cried for them to come back._

            "My sweet musume...Please don't cry.  It may seem bad,...but cheer up...Take my gloves, ...to re...member me by...Sorry, my sweet..."  _If it was possible, I cried even more.  The symbol on those gloves was my name, Rei or 'Soul' in English.  As that shadow left, I shouted but one thing when I felt like I could talk again._

            "I will **_NEVER_ forgive you, evil thing!"  _The shadow kept on saying my name..._**

            "Rei...Rei..."

(_In class...)_

            "Rei Yoroi, are you even paying attention to the question on the chalkboard?!"  _Why is it happening while I'm awake now? *sigh*_

            "Oh, yes I am paying attention.  The answer is: 19.1 plus the square root of pi times 30."  _*sweat drop* Luck; please **don't fail me now!**_

            "My...You **_were_ paying attention.  Now, please go up to the board and show how you got the right answer."  _Great, here goes something, just hope not me to the school President for not paying attention in class._**

(_After school...)_

            "Rei, you seemed out of it today.  What seems to be the matter?"

            "Shina, Kagome asked me that at lunch.  I'm just thinking about my 6th birthday, and what happened afterwards..." _I trailed off, not exactly the best thing to do when Shina Zankii, the snoop and gossip girl 2nd to Karen Suke in the school._

            "Oh.  Why don't you ever tell me that?  Does it have something to do with your gloves?  Come on and tell me.  Rei-chan, you need to let your thoughts out sometimes!"  _That's why I never let anyone read my diary.  It will just make things harder for them to understand than they already are, and there's also lots of personal stuff, so I'm doing selective typing._

            "Yes, but you're nosy.  I'll look for Taro-kun after I do my homework at my house, ok; Shina-chan?"  _I think that she got the hint for once.  I only add a '-chan', '-chibi' or '-san' to someone who's my age or younger when I want to be alone for a bit.  Still, you have to admit, Shina's stepbrother and cousin Shinji didn't give up **that easy.**_

            "Rei, you've got a frown on.  Can ya tell me what's going on?"  _It was also scary, because he was the article boy for the school paper._

            "I don't feel like filling out an interview paper today for what I'm feeling in my mind.  It's just nothing to talk about, I'm just bored!"

            "Ooh, great clincher!  I'll fill out the form using the last one from a week ago!"  _Ha, that's Shinji for you.  Always writing stuff down even if you said 'NO WAY IN BUDDHIST HELL DO I WANT TO COMMENT'!  I changed my mind.  I'll read in my diary after my homework's done, and give Taro-kun a chance to rest for a bit._

(_My past again, this time I'm looking at about three months after my close family's death.  It was summer, and I was cooling off in the backyard spring.  The gloves definitely did comfort me a lot; thank Buddha's mercy!  Anyway, I went to sleep there in a cotton kimono for some reason.  When I woke up, well...I'll tell you myself!  It was the 1st time that I saw one of my ancestors outside of the heirloom sketches and old, heavy diaries, and the 2nd I also saw after that, but it definitely didn't make sense to my 6-year-old mind!)_

            "Hey, why are you sitting near my Otoo-san's grave?  Have you come to pay respects to him?"  _He looked a **lot like me.  Readers, that's right!  It's Miroku, as a 9-year-old, and he didn't have enough hair to put in a rattail!  I know for a fact that he didn't grope me even once!**_

            "Uh, I'm new here, and yes I am.  Does it concern you that much, um...Hey, who are you?"  _*sweat drop* So what?  I was at a loss for words.  Would you blame me for seeing yourself in a different time as the other gender?!_

            "Oh, so sorry about that.  My name's Niwa Miroku, but feel free to call me Miroku if you wish to do so."  _Or he might have been trying to flirt with me..."What might your name be, miss?"_

            "My name is Yoroi Rei, but you may call me Rei, if you'd like.  It's very nice to meet you."  _I bowed to him, but I was thinking that I've seen this dream before.  It just seemed so...real!_

            "I don't want you to get sick because you're in a wet kimono, so could you come inside with me?"  _Okay, now I'm freaked!_  "There's a fire in the charcoal burner indoors.  You can warm yourself up there."  _It was a nice talk over ocha, but I didn't see any adults in the whole place, so I couldn't help but ask after an awkward silence._

            "Hey, do you live here all alone?  You don't need to answer me if you don't want to."

            "Yes, but what does it matter to you?  You're familiar, but I haven't seen you before in my life."

            "Oh, what a strange coincidence in both parts!  I haven't told anyone this, but...My parents died three months ago.  Can you keep it a secret for me?" _I had a feeling that he had been through a similar experience by that knowing look on his face._

            "Well then Rei, I'll show you around the area!"  _Oh, this is going to be a bit weird...It was the 1st time I had trusted someone outside of myself in three months this sincerely.  It was like talking to an older me!_

            "Well, if you want to, go ahead, Miroku...I don't mind at all."  _I didn't feel afraid at all.  He took me around the area, and it reminded me of the back trails at my home.  But the way he held his hand, it was scary with the prayer beads on there, it looked like something was just wanting to hurt someone or something underneath that covering.  Just then, someone in an area just out of eyesight screamed._  "Huh?  Someone's in danger!  I'm going to check it out!"  _Miroku grabbed my arm and tried to get me to stay back._

            "It's too dangerous.  Please stay here while I handle this."

            "No, I won't!  If someone doesn't do something, a life may be lost, and as a Buddhist, I can't let that happen!"  _I freed myself from his grip, and saw sadness in his eyes._

            "Well, try not to get yourself killed in the process.  Then I'd feel bad!"  _I rushed in the direction of the scream with Miroku following me, to see a girl and a big, huge, ugly creature attacking her!_

            "What in the world is that..."  _It was the size of a modern-day truck for some reason!  And it put a whole bunch of uglies to shame.  And frankly, I just realized that I'd put my baton in the back of my kimono, and was **very glad that it wasn't lost right then!  "Hey, ugly!  Pick on somebody who isn't afraid of your bad breath!"  _That was stupid, but I couldn't miss because of its size proportioned to mine._  "You gonna stare at me like that, you evil being?  I've got nothing to lose, so I'm not running!"  **__I threw that baton as hard as I could at that monster.  It smacked that monster in what I thought was the head.  It just brought that things attention to me as my baton went coming back from that amazing toss I just did, and that hit the monster again, in the back of the head; giving me time to run away, along with that girl._

            "Girls, run to safety!  _He was undoing the prayer beads on his hand while he was talking to us._  I'll take care of that monster...Kaazaana!"  _I saw the monster **sliding** backwards towards Miroku's hand, and then disappearing!  After that, he put his prayer beads back on **FAST.**_  "Well, I was hoping that you'd get rid of that demon.  I don't like to do this in front of girls or anyone else for that matter."  _It seemed that he was embarrassed by his own actions but relieved because he saved us._

            "Thank you so much, monk."  _The girl seemed very embarrassed at being saved by us, but she was more polite than I was being at the time.  "I'm Sango, you don't need to introduce yourselves because I overheard it!"  __Well, so much for being polite!_

            "Hey Sango and Miroku, I'm going to go freshen up in the spring, so I might not be coming back for a while, ok?"  _I fell asleep in the spring again, and this time I was woken up by Shina._

            "Rei-chan, there you are!  I've been looking for the past three hours, and here you are, taking a wet nap, so to speak!"

(_I was snapped out of my daydream again, but by Taro-kun this time around.)_

            "Hey, Rei-gropes-a-lot, what're ya readin'?"  _Taro-kun was right in front of me and was trying to take a peek at my diary._

            "It's not Shounen Monthly, that's for sure!  Why the long face?  Can't find this Piper you've been telling me about?"  _It cheered me up to see him just stare at my teasing with a 'Why are you bein' so **damn** annoying?' look on his face.  Now I think I have a good chance to talk to him without him running off out of fear.  "Hey, do you know that the Cherry Blossom Festival is coming up?"_

            "As long as it's not an excuse for ya ta grope me, I ain't carin'!" _*sigh* Oh well, I'll just ask him tomorrow when Spring break starts.  That is, if it doesn't rain again.  Good thing it stopped by now, he sheds so much on the couch!_

            "It isn't raining anymore, Taro-kun.  You can get out of my house if you'd like to, and go sleep in that tree you like!"

            "That ain't **_your_ business, Rei!"**

(_The next day at school, I couldn't wait for the final bell to ring.  I was seated near a slightly open window, so I could do my stunt without getting a detention.  English class was almost over also.  I'm thinking of asking Taro-kun about going to the Cherry Blossom Festival with me ashita.  Finally the bell rang for the 1st time signifying the end of the lesson, and I opened the window.  The 2nd time I thought how I was going to express it this year.  The 3rd ring, I took a deep breath, and the 4th time I shouted my feelings about this time of year.)_

            "SPRING BREAK!"  _I couldn't help but giggle when everyone was staring at me.  Doing that was fun, even if I got in trouble for it._  "Was that too loud?  If it was, then I'm sorry about my shout."  _I was the 1st person in the whole school to get to my locker and open it, nothing changed in that way...It's just that I take a long time to get my things out of my locker, it's **so cluttered in there!**_

            "I can't wait for Spring break!  You know that I've been looking forward to the Cherry Blossom Festival!  Kagome, Rei, do you plan on going?  I'm gonna be at the goldfish booth, and that's so boring..."  _Oh boy, here go the fake tears again...I'll stop them!_

            "Oh, for Buddha's sake, stop the fake tears before they come out and wet the floor.  I plan on going with a special guy who loves to bird-watch as much as I do!"  _I meant Taro-kun as the one whom I was going to take with me, or drag him along if he refused to come._

            "Well Rei, I don't think Taro would come for even that large amount of sushi you bought.  I don't know if he'll be coming...Besides, it'll take some time for him to get ready, I'm sure!"  _Is she talking about Inuyasha or Taro-kun?  I'm confused..._

            "All right."  _I was nervous then.  "Hey Shina, do you want to walk home with me?"  __I had a lot of things on my mind, one of them being the Cherry Blossom Festival._

            "Since I live next door, do I have a choice?"  _She seemed like she didn't want to come, but also looked a bit guilty about yesterday.  It didn't bother me at all._

            "**_Yay_, thank you so much!  Now, lets go."  _I wonder where Taro-kun is...Ah well, I'll just ask Shina about it on the way home...I'll wait for her to start though!_**

            "What did you want to talk about Rei?  I won't laugh if it's serious."

            "Can you help me find Taro-kun?  Please?  I **_will_** repay you later!"  _*sigh* She always yells after I say that, so I better brace myself for it..._

            "**_Again?!?!_  Why is he hiding this time?"  _Shina paled._  "Have you been groping him?!"**

            _For the 1,000th time, it's not that!  "I thought I told you he's not scared because of that."  __I mumbled the next sentence, not meaning for Shina to hear it, and I think it went well.  "Something about me being in heat..."  __I stopped mumbling, hoping to get her cooperation by doing something really difficult.  "I can get you a date with Hojo!"_

            "Well, we might as well go and look for him."  _I didn't know why she was smiling outside of my probably undoable task.  I do hope I still have his phone number...I'll wait until Taro-kun is found!  We finally got to our houses, and after Shina had put her book bag in her house, she helped me look for Taro-kun while I went in my house to take my book bag off and get some sushi, his favorite!_

            "Furball, where are you?"

            "Taro-kun, I know you want this sushi!  Please come out!  I'm **_not_** in a groping mood!"  _I wanted to kick myself after I said that last sentence, but it was too late._

            "Like **_that_ helps!  You know that scares him up a tree!"  _I **know** that, so please don't rub it in!  I know how to get him down, but he isn't going to like it..._**

            "If you don't come down, Taro-kun..."

            "Go grope Shina!  I'm **_not_** comin' down!"

            "...I'll just have to sound off your bell!  And since I didn't like that answer, I'm shouting it.  Ding!"  _I didn't like to do that, gomen Taro-kun! *sweat drop* Was that too loud?_

            "Hey, watch it furball!  I've gotten one bruise too many in dodge ball today, and I don't one more!"  _Acha, I didn't think that would happen either! *sweat drop* Oh, he got up, so it wasn't that bad, but he's still swearing at Shina and that bell..._

            "**_Don't _call me furball for the last time!  Ohno, not **_you!_**  Is it just me, or am I having another bad day?"  _Why am I the scapegoat for this?  It seems like Taro-kun always blames me for causing his bad day in one way or another._**

            "Both?  I'm sorry!  Can't I make a joke?  Ne, Rei-chan?"

_I can see where this is going, and I don't like it!  _"Get out of your own mess, baka!"  _Taro-kun must have found something very funny, because he was laughing very hard.  I looked at him strangely, and he stopped._

            "Sorry..."

            "Hey furball, let me be blunt about this.  I think Rei wants you to go with her to the Cherry Blossom Festival.  If you don't go at least one time I get the feeling that you'll be one hell of a sorry and sore cat demon!  You get what I'm saying?  If you don't and she sounds off that bell, I'll back her up five times the amount she says it!"  _Well, I wouldn't have been that harsh about getting him to come with me, but it does get results better than being nice sometimes.  I stood in a dominating pose that said '**I'll do it if I have to'.  I think that it was good to side with Shina when she was acting like this.**_

            "Alright!  When you put it that way, I'll go to the festival for the sake of my health!"  _He went up another tree, and was visibly shaking from it.  It seems that he doesn't want to go to the festival with me...*sigh*_

(_Later, it started to rain outside and Taro-kun came into my house and plopped on the couch.  He didn't bother me when I was reading my diary, but he did stay a good distance away, for Buddha knows why...I was thinking about six months after I 1st saw my ancestors, and jumped into the backyard spring with my eyes closed, only to be met with a lonely wind at the gravesite, and no one to be found, but when I looked back, my house had seemed to have disappeared!!)_

            "Well, that's strange...There's nobody here..."

            "That's a lie, and I know it!"  _I turned around out of shock, and saw what seemed to be a little boy.  "You're lonely, aren't you?  Want to spin tops with me?"  _The ears are very different, and he has a tail?!  Definitely a youkai!  I better not make him mad, because I'm afraid...But tops?!  I've got the longest record in school for that!__

            "I'll play tops with you, youkai, but don't hurt me if I do!"

            "Hey, you're the first person to play tops with me in a while without running away!"  _He did a huge grin that you'd see on a child's happy face most of the time.  "Can we play now?"_

            "Why don't you go first then?"  _After a while, we got to know each other.  His name's Shippou, and he's a small kitsune youkai.  Apparently, he didn't know why he was so short, but he seemed more mature than me.  Suddenly, a whole flock of what seemed to be blackbirds was making a beeline towards us!  "What are they?!"_

            "Aren't they corpse crows?  Rei look out, they're after you!"

            _Aren't I the popular demon bait today?  Give me a break, the next thing I need is some...I don't want to think about it!  "Get them away from me, Shippou!  I need time to stop them!"_

            "I'll try, but what are you going to do?"

            "That's what I'm going to find out!"  _I tripped over the tops we were playing with when I realized that my baton wasn't here, so I'm going to see exactly how hard I can fling those tops right now!  "Take this, that, and some of those!!!"  __I flung the tops one after another, hitting a crow each time, but they were still coming, but a lot of them were on the ground not moving at all.  As soon as I started to scream, they ran scared but I still don't know why to this day._

(_When I had finished reading that part of my diary and saw that the time was 6:00 p.m., I got up and made supper for Taro-kun and myself.  It was a rough day, and I did need a rest after that along with doing my homework, so I went to bed at 10:00 p.m., a 1st for non-school days!  But I had read my diary before falling asleep, and I'll tell you what is was.)_

_            Just 5 weeks after I last went in the backyard spring, Kagome was noticing something weird with the amount of time I have been there, and why Shinji is setting me up for all those pranks!  I'm beginning to lose touch with my humor, but it's not bothering me much...Miroku says 'faking it can be helpful in awkward situations', so I just laughed it off, and then pulled a big prank on Shinji afterwards, much to Shina's surprise!_  "Oh, I'll be back in a week from camping, ok?"  _That lie would keep them off my nerves while I went back to the spring, and this time, you could say I was prepared for anything I've been through there so far!_

"Oh, it's you again, Rei!  Why do you have that big bag with you?"  _It wasn't the world's best welcome wagon, but it beat a lonely wind by far!_

            "Miroku, I'm staying here for a week, is that fine with you and Mushin?"  _Please let me stay, I'm wet, I'm Buddhist, and most of all, I have no family since some time so far!!!___

            "Hic, she can stay, but how do we know she's not a youkai?"  _I was totally caught off-guard by that comment, and to prove a point, I rolled up my sleeves and stuck a spirit ward there.  They looked a bit puzzled and shocked, but I've read in my family's diary was the weirdest, yet most effective way to show that you're not a youkai, along with salt, which I did a makeshift cleansing of myself right there, then removed the ward.  Mushin's look of shock went away as soon as I took it off, but my right hand stung as I touched the ward._  "Well, that proves that she's not cursed or a youkai.  You're welcome here anytime."  _Miroku's face brightened a lot at those words, and I thought I could see him holding back tears._

            "Thank you, Mushin!  But, you think that we could use the help here?  Lots of storms are coming up, and I think that there's not a good presence behind them."  _I didn't know if he wanted me to come along and get to the bottom of this, or keep house while they went!  But, a girl wasn't expected to do such things as exorcising demons at all, unless they had been born into that kind of family, and the diary was way too unclear on that.  He then turned to me and nearly made me fall over out of suspense._  "Do you want to come along?  It'll be better to leave Mushin here, so he won't get hurt."

            "Yes, I'll come with you.  To tell the truth, the storms are scaring me, nearly making me cry.  I'll manage though it may be in a different way than you might think."  _I wanted to stay with Mushin, but I picked up my bag, and was a bit glad that I overstocked it, because Miroku ran out of the food he brought when we were halfway near the place.  "I told you that I'll manage, but I'm sharing with you also.  Sickness isn't going to help us out!"  __We were coming up to a hidden village, and I saw a familiar face, but looking more stern than usual.  "Might this be...Sango's village?  It looks different than I thought it would."_

            "You know, there's a legend of a village of youkai slayers, but I **_know_ its true now.  The way that girl dressed when we saw her, is the same way she looks now, along with a few other people who seem to be training."**

            "Ano, Sango, is that you?"  _We were just on the border of this town, so I wasn't running to her, but she did come over to see who it was.  "Have you had any more trouble without my baton's help?"  __Humor works, I just hope it doesn't get us killed!_

            "Oh, Rei and Houshi-sama!  Are you trying to find out about the weird storms also?  My Otoo-san isn't letting me go out much to look alone, but now I'll be able to go!  I'm going to pack up my things for a journey, then ask my father if I might come.  Wait here, and please don't talk to most of the people here unless they start by talking to you."  _Those were the weirdest directions since I first tried to play the game of Go, which I still don't understand...We waited for Sango to come back, and she was holding what seemed to be a koneko, along with a hiraikotsu, and a supply bag.  "I can go with you, so please be nice to me and Kiara, ok?"_

            "Oh, I'll have no trouble doing that."  _I wanted to say, 'down boy' to Miroku, but that's just the feeling that I got from his face.  He wasn't that bad to Shinji, so that's why I restrained myself from saying it.  But Kiara was so cute I wanted to pet her._

            "I understand.  Can I pet Kiara?"

            "If she'll let you, you can!"  _Some time later, we saw a weird tree that seemed to have clouds all around it.  I was petting Kiara while Miroku was freaking out at the evil presence here.  "Are you sure it's in the tree?"_

            "Positive, but I can't break it.  What are we to do?"  _I reached for my baton, but Sango tossed Kiara up, and that koneko turned HUGE!_

            "Kiara, break that tree now!"  _Break was a big understatement.  Kiara destroyed the tree easily, leaving nothing but slivers and an evil presence in the air where the tree used to stand._

            "Show yourself and give up before force is used!"  _I could feel the hostility from the shadows forming to a material body, as time seemed to crawl slowly.  It turned out to be a nymph who seemed to be possessed by a vengeful ghost._

            "Why is there a nature spirit possessed?  I thought it wasn't possible!"  _Miroku gaped, but he did throw salt._

***********************************************************************

(Rei) I'll just leave it at that for now.  So flame if you want more, beg if you want more, I just want to top Shina in reviews!__


End file.
